


Малика с восточного побережья: Хогвартс AU: Первый курс

by Asya_Rorschach



Series: Малика с восточного побережья [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: AU, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: История о девочке, в которой нет ничего особенного.
Series: Малика с восточного побережья [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869007
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1: Первое знакомство

Ма́лика Гранко́виан сидела в купе в одиночестве, наблюдая мельтешение за окном. Она очень устала. Последний раз она так уставала только в день, когда Минерва Макгонагалл лично заявилась, чтобы проводить её и её родителей в Косой переулок. Это был суматошный день, исполненный разглядывания витрин, неоптимальных маршрутов (семья металась между магазинами совсем не в том порядке, в котором их легче всего было обойти, что здорово раздражало Ма́лику), недоумённых и восхищённых взглядов родителей, волнительного выбора кошки, и так далее. И всё-таки даже тогда она устала не больше, чем сейчас, хотя на этот раз от неё требовалось лишь пробежать сквозь стену и сесть в поезд.  
Возможно, расставание с родителями наложило свой отпечаток.

Как бы то ни было, Малике требовался отдых, и она планировала его получить. Для этого она попыталась прикинуть, приемлемо ли было бы растянуться на скамье, чтобы подремать (по юности лет она не умела спать сидя, если только рядом не было маминого плеча или её же коленок). За эти полуминутные, не дольше, сомнения она поплатилась: сперва в коридоре возникла женщина с тележкой сладостей (Малика отказалась: её вполне устраивал сэндвич из дома), затем заглянул мальчик, потерявший жабу, после него — девочка с неправильным прикусом, но без брекетов, обеспокоенная всё той же жабой; и, наконец, заявилась совсем крошечная девочка с длинной тёмной косой, которая сразу объявила себя маликиной попутчицей. Малика была не против: раз уж ей не удалось поспать, имело смысл хоть с кем-нибудь познакомиться.  
— Я сидела с двумя очень красивыми близняшками, — пояснила попутчица, — но они были немного... в своём мире.

Новую знакомую Малики звали Ла́дой Пыкко́виан. Она оказалась полукровкой, но магловскую жизнь представляла с трудом: мать-магла умерла родами, а мачехой была магичка. Поэтому спутницы засы́пали друг друга вопросами: Малика — о магическом мире, Ла́да — о магловском. При этом Малика ощущала себя бродящей по музею: очень интересно (пока не утомишься), мало что понятно, а также почти всё забывается моментально возле другого экспоната.  
«Ладно, — подумала Малика, — разберусь на месте». Из-за усталости она даже не могла всерьёз обеспокоиться ожидающей её неизвестностью.

Дальше, конечно, стало только хуже — если не считать того, что больше не приходилось тащить багаж самостоятельно. Зато потребовалось плыть в лодке, где к ним с Ладой подсели пара близняшек («Те самые», — шепнула Лада Малике на ухо), действительно очень красивых и жаждущих знакомства. Звали их Падма и Парвати Патил. Они присоединились к Ладе в допросе Малики о маглах, и ей пришлось снова объяснять, как работает почта, что такое авторучка и какие предметы изучают в магловских школах.  
— У нас такого не будет, — покачала головой Парвати. Малике это не понравилось: ей не хотелось отстать от сверстников-маглов в математике и прочих естественных науках (по крайней мере, в своём английском она была уверена).  
«Наверняка придётся ходить на какие-нибудь курсы летом».

Из-под гигантской бороды прозвучал басистый голос, советующий опустить головы; через некоторое время после этого лодки достигли противоположного берега. Встреченные Минервой Макгонагалл, они волновались, ожидая распределения по факультетам.  
— А как это делается? — шепнула Малика Ладе. Лада заставила её чуть наклониться, чтобы ответить шёпотом прямо в ухо, обдав горячим дыханием:  
— На тебя наденут говорящую шляпу, которая сама тебя отправит куда нужно.  
Малика машинально выпрямилась и взглянула на собеседницу изумлённо; та снова поманила её, заставляя наклониться, и добавила:  
— Только никому не говори.  
— Конечно, не скажу, — ответила Малика, — это же полный бред.

— А вот это, видимо, Драко Малфой, — всё ещё шёпотом сообщила Лада. — Кажется, в поезде он предложил дружбу Гарри Поттеру, а тот отказался.  
— Гарри Поттеру? — не поняла Малика.  
— Мальчик-который-выжил. Не знаешь про такого?  
Малика не знала. После короткого ликбеза Лада продолжила:  
— Смотри, теперь он протянул руку Ди́нке Гяа́лониа́н.  
Со своего места Малика могла разглядеть лишь полупрофиль Ди́нки Гяа́лониа́н — то есть кончики её ресниц, уголок губ и висок, по которому струилась короткая прядь, выпавшая из причёски. Сама причёска состояла из двух длинных, небрежно заплетённых французских кос, отливающих серебром — это был всё ещё блонд, а не седина. Малике никогда ранее не доводилось видеть такой цвет.  
— Ты её знаешь? — взволнованно спросила она Ладу.  
— Конечно, она же наша принцесса.

Малика вспомнила недавний разговор с Ладой, из которого уяснила, что магическое сообщество всё ещё носит следы аристократичности.  
— В смысле, она... п-правит?  
— Нет... наверно. Я же говорила, что у нас есть своё министерство... А королева... не знаю, чем занимается королева, — удивлённо закончила Лада. — Она просто есть.  
— Это не наша королева Елизавета, так? Это ваша магическая королева?  
— Да, её зовут И́же.  
Малика пронаблюдала, как принцесса Динка пожимает руку Драко Малфою. Юноша совершенно не умел контролировать свои эмоции: он расцвёл подобно пиону и даже слегка зарделся. Вероятно, второго (после Гарри Поттера) поражения он бы не перенёс. Малике с Ладой пришлось подобраться ближе, чтобы услышать среди гомона, как со всей важностью он рассказывал принцессе о своём слизеринском будущем.

Неудивительно, что он был шокирован, когда шляпа, ни секунды не раздумывая, отправила принцессу в Хаффлпафф.

Малика и Лада попали в Гриффиндор, как и Парвати Патил; как и Гарри Поттер. Последнее вызвало ажиотаж: «С нами Поттер!» — кричали гриффиндорцы. Спустя пару повторений этих слов Малика присоединилась, чтобы не быть одинокой в своём молчании — однако она продолжала бросать недоумённые взгляды то на вставших в честь нового студента гриффиндорцев, то прицельно на Ладу. Когда шум стих, она спросила у Лады шёпотом (хотя шептать уже порядочно надоело):  
— В чём смысл? Его бы всё равно куда-нибудь распределили, так?  
Лада только дёрнула плечом:  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь.  
Правда, спустя несколько секунд она добавила:  
— Я, правда, тоже не очень-то понимаю.  
Но Малике уже просто хотелось есть.

Спать, впрочем, хотелось тоже, так что стоило Малике вычислить свою кровать по брошенному рядом рюкзаку — и она немедленно забралась под одеяло. С нежностью посмотрев на соседок, из которых пока что знала Ладу, Парвати и девочку с неправильным прикусом, она подозвала кошку Тя́нку (более охотно отзывающуюся на «кошка») и вместе с ней моментально заснула.


	2. 2. Её смущение

Лада приклеилась к Малике подобно банному листу. Похоже, ей просто нравилось, что кто-то в ней нуждался. Хотя вопросы о магическом мире возникали у Малики всё реже, теперь перед ней встала другая проблема: она никак не могла выучить хотя бы самые базовые пути — например, к Большому залу. Лада же действовала по какому-то наитию и почти никогда не ошибалась. Всего лишь однажды они опоздали на урок — но Флитвик оказался дружелюбным и понимающим, поэтому не снял с факультета и пары баллов.

Опоздай они на урок зельеварения — отделались бы, наверно, не менее чем десятком.

Зельеварение, логичное, с наличием предписанных рецептов, понравилось Малике с самого начала. Однако постепенно интерес стал спадать, и дело определённо было в профессоре Северусе Снейпе. Вместо того, чтобы дать ученикам спокойно разобраться с рецептом и котелком, он начинал приставать с дурацкими вопросами, ответы на которые можно было, конечно же, найти в учебнике, но Снейп требовал отвечать по памяти. Это раздражало: в конце учебника был подробный указатель, и при необходимости найти описания ингредиентов и необходимые рецепты не представляло сложности.

Кроме того, Снейп задавал обширное домашнее задание, почему-то измерявшееся в исписанных свитках, — и в этом тоже не было никакого смысла. Полезная информация помещалась в нескольких строках, и всё оставшееся место Малике приходилось исписывать одой какой-нибудь лебеде.

Малике иногда казалось, что эти свитки он вовсе не читал, а просто расставлял оценки по уровню симпатии. Так, Драко Малфой всегда получал отличные отметки и несколько баллов Слизерину. Был и человек, которого Снейп неприкрыто ненавидел — Гарри Поттер. Малика и прилипшая к ней Лада даже попытались однажды утешить несчастную жертву издевательств — но Гарри не стал с ними разговаривать, а просто махнул рукой. Должно быть, ему было стыдно за потерянные Гриффиндором баллы.

Помимо этого, Малике было неприятно, что из всех факультетов совместные уроки у них были только со Слизерином. Во-первых, Драко Малфой и правда был раздражающим типом, а во-вторых, она мечтала однажды поработать в паре с волшебной принцессой. Правда, принцесса и без того была окружена поклонницами и поклонниками, так что случись даже совместный урок Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа, вряд ли Малика смогла бы к ней подобраться. Это немного угнетало.  
— Шею вывернешь, — сказала Малике Лада однажды на обеде, пока та глазела на принцессу. Должно быть, Лада слегка ревновала, но скрыла это:  
— Иди и сядь рядом с ней, что ли.  
Только тогда Малика поняла, что всё это время никто не заставлял её сидеть за обеденным столом Гриффиндора.  
«Но что я скажу, если вдруг спросят, зачем я заявилась?» — ответ пришёл быстро: она не могла уже терпеть перепалки со слизеринцами, без которых не проходило ни одного приёма пищи.  
— Давай-давай, — поторопила её Лада, — она обязательно обратит на тебя внимание, когда увидит, что ты гриффиндорка.

Но это была ошибка: никто не обратил внимание на маликин красно-жёлтый галстук. Сработало другое: когда принцесса слегка задумалась над каким-то вопросом, Малика задала свой:  
— Принцесса Динка, можно я потрогаю твои волосы?  
На этом она немедленно почувствовала желание провалиться сквозь землю или сгореть от стыда: к ней обратились все взгляды, ранее направленные на принцессу.  
— Конечно, можно! — ответила та, спасая Малику от неловкости. Правда, тут же выстроилась очередь из желающих тоже прикоснуться к серебристым косам, однако цель была достигнута: Малика привлекла внимание Динки.  
— Я Динка Гяалониан, а ты?  
— Малика Гранко́виан, — доложила Малика. — Можно мне сесть с тобой?  
Принцесса оглядела стол — все места рядом с ней были заняты.  
— Хорошо, только принеси стул.  
— Какой стул? — растерялась Малика. — Тут ведь одни скамьи.  
— Какая жалость. Тогда нам придётся пообщаться чуть позже, верно?

— Ты быстро, — сказала Лада, причём Малике послышалась в этих словах нотка укоризны. — О чём говорили?  
— Она сказала, что поговорит со мной позже, но я что-то не уверена, что это не был вежливый отказ.  
— Держись, сестрёнка, — Лада похлопала её по плечу. — Хогвартс тесный, все мы однажды перезнакомимся.  
— А твои отец и мачеха? Они тоже подружились со всем Хогвартсом?  
— Нет, — мрачно призналась Лада. — Кажется, они общались в основном в своих гостиных, а познакомились уже сильно позже.  
Малика вздохнула.  
— Но мы-то обязательно с ними подружимся, — Лада хотела подбодрить Малику. — А пока что стоит познакомиться хотя бы с гриффиндорцами.  
— Некоторых я уже знаю, — доложила Малика. — Например, Гермиону Грейнджер я уже видеть не могу.

Но всё равно Малика оглянулась ещё пару раз на стол Хаффлпаффа.  
— Я вот думаю, — протянула она, — если она принцесса всей страны, почему её фамилия — Гяалониан?   
— Гяа́л когда-то был столицей магического мира. Ты совсем не читала «Историю магии»?  
— Так, пролистывала, — смущённо отозвалась Малика. Она действительно открывала книгу, но обилие имён и названий быстро сбило её с толку.  
После она вспомнила ещё кое-что:  
— Кажется, на распределении были и другие люди с такой фамилией?  
— Да, но не все они аристократы. Скорее всего, какая-нибудь их прабабка жила в Гяале.

— Обсуждаете мою фамилию? — влезла в разговор их соседка по комнате, Налёка.  
— Да, — без всякого стеснения кивнула Лада, — отличная, к слову, фамилия.  
— Извини, — обратилась Налёка к Малике, — я совсем забыла, как тебя зовут.  
Это было неудивительно: Малика не блистала ни академическими успехами, ни искусными полётами, ни даже безобразиями, подобными тем, которые творили близнецы Уизли. Более того, она почти не участвовала в ночных разговорах, несмотря на то, что страдала от бессонницы. Ей больше нравилось слушать.  
Словом, не было никакого шанса, чтобы её запомнила такая яркая девушка, как Налёка.  
— Я Малика Гранко́виан. Это почти как Налёка, только Малика.  
— Теперь-то я запомню, — кивнула Налёка. — Можно мне потрогать твои волосы?  
Малика улыбнулась сама себе: этот вопрос она сегодня задавала сама. Вот только принцессины волосы были нежными и мягкими, а Малика была обладательницей короткого афро, жёсткого, будто проволока. Тем не менее, Налёке, кажется, понравилось.  
— Я хочу с вами дружить, — сообщила она.  
Малика чуть не поперхнулась водой, которую пила вместо нелюбимого тыквенного сока.  
— А справишься? — с улыбкой спросила Лада, ничуть, в отличие от Малики, не сбитая с толку.  
— Сейчас попробую, — Налёка уселась на скамью возле Лады. — Какие ваши любимые предметы?  
— Звучит скучновато для дружбы, — ответила ей Малика, — но я действительно хочу об этом поговорить.


	3. Глава 3: Непрямые пути

Любимым предметом Малики были чары, которым удалось сместить с пьедестала разочаровавшее зельеварение. Малика стыдилась своих пристрастий: чары казались ей самым простым предметом для маглорождённой, поскольку не требовали специальных магических знаний. Объективно она была в верхней половине воображаемого списка (в Хогвартсе не было принято вести таблицы успеваемости — всё решала ужасная коллективная ответственность в виде баллов, личной была лишь оценка за экзамен). Всё остальное давалось ей средне, что не могло не радовать. Правда, маглорождённая Гермиона Грейнджер была живым примером того, что не обязательно было быть знакомой с магическим миром, чтобы быть лучшей. Малика тоже немного желала быть лучше, но превращаться для этого в грейнджероподобное существо ей не хотелось. Тем более, как бы сама Гермиона этого ни отрицала, девушка была явно одарена: на те же домашние задания у неё уходило втрое меньше времени, чем у Малики.

В общем, Малике пока что было достаточно оказаться не худшей, и только.  
Но она всё-таки была худшей.

Даже Невиллу Лонгботтому, негласно признанному самым неловким первокурсником, хватило пары недель, чтобы научиться добираться до всех ключевых пунктов замка. Малика же была беспомощна без Лады. Она честно пыталась запоминать дорогу — но никакой ориентир не помогал: лестницы меняли направление, портреты убегали пообщаться с соседями. Однажды в выходной она, решив, что все её беды от несамостоятельности, отправилась исследовать замок в одиночестве — в результате ей пришлось сквозь слёзы просить какого-то хаффлпаффовца довести её до гостиной. И он отвёл: даже ученик Хаффлпаффа знал, как добираться до гостиной Гриффиндора. На прощанье он слегка пожурил Малику, чем вызвал новые удушающие слёзы.

Тайнами перемещения Малика сколько-нибудь хорошо овладела только к Хэллоуину. Обнаружив это, Лада искренне её поздравила — вот только сделала она это в общей гостиной, спровоцировав этим поток чужих поздравлений, разумеется, насмешливых. Парвати Патил и Лаванда Браун даже приходили к ней извиниться от имени всех «поздравителей», пока она вновь рыдала в подушку.

Как бы то ни было, на празднование Хэллоуина Малика добралась самостоятельно, ведя слегка отстающую Ладу за руку — более того, оказалось, что она знала более короткий путь. Её довольная учительница, Лада, светилась гордостью.

Однако в суматохе, возникшей из-за неожиданного явления тролля, Малика всё-таки растерялась и по ошибке прибилась к первокурсникам Хаффлпаффа — и всё это она проделала, держа Ладу за руку. Уже после Лада призналась, что заметила ошибку, просто сочла это хорошей возможностью попасть в хаффлпаффскую гостиную. Дружелюбная староста даже не стала задавать вопросов — просто пустила в комнату вместе со всеми. Один из студентов посмотрел на Малику с укоризной — вероятно, это и был тот, кто проводил её когда-то к Полной Даме, — но говорить ничего не стал, должно быть, вспомнив маликино заплаканное лицо.

Это было не главным. Главным было то, что принцесса Динка тоже была там.  
— Малика! — окликнула её Динка. — Это Малика Гранковиан, — пояснила она подошедшему высокому юноше. — Малика, это Рачён Хотанце́вич. Он может так выглядеть, но он наш однокурсник.  
Действительно, Рачён выглядел очень взрослым.  
— Верный рыцарь? — усмехнулась Лада. Малика припомнила, что Лада недолюбливает аристократов — но до этого момента её раздражение распространялось лишь на слизеринцев. О чём Лада думала сейчас, Малика не представляла.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил ей Рачён и широко улыбнулся. Заулыбались и другие хаффлпаффцы, и Малика поняла, что его «рыцарство» давно уже стало предметом для безобидных шуток.

— А нам ты её не представишь? — окликнула принцессу из глубокого кресла симпатичная блондинка.  
— С удовольствием, — откликнулась принцесса Динка. — Ханна, это Малика Гранковиан. Малика, это Ханна Аббот.  
— Я не об этом, — Ханна даже не пыталась скрыть своё раздражение. — Кто она такая и что она делает здесь?  
— Это же Малика, — разыграла удивление Динка. Выражение лица Ханны не изменилось, и Динке пришлось пояснить немного тише: — Девочка, которая погладила меня по голове.  
— И что, теперь ей все двери открыты? — казалось, что недовольство Ханны только возросло, и Малика не стала влезать с оправданиями. Она решила, что Динка знает, что делает.  
— Эй, — Лада, судя по всему, не испытывала перед принцессой того трепета, который ощущала Малика, и поэтому не постеснялась подёргать динкину мантию, — я тоже здесь.  
— Как же вы раздражаете, — пробормотала Ханна и удалилась — должно быть, в спальню.

Если бы она задержалась хоть на минуту, то обнаружила бы столы накрытыми, а гостиную — украшенной жутко улыбающимися Джеками.  
Динка взяла по вилке в каждую руку и продемонстрировала их Малике с Ладой.  
— Присоединитесь? — спросила она. — Раз уж вы всё равно здесь.

Следующие несколько дней Малика и Лада почти не общались вне уроков. Наконец Лада не выдержала и, дождавшись отбоя, подёргала за ухо сонную Малику.  
— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — прошептала она.  
— Я сплю, — отозвалась Малика. — Мадам Помфри дала мне лекарство от бессонницы.  
— Значит, ты забыла его выпить.  
— Нет, — Малика вздохнула и открыла глаза, — оно просто не помогает.  
Лада возмутилась:  
— Сходи к ней ещё раз.  
— Как-то неловко...  
— Это её работа.  
Малика снова вздохнула.  
— Хочешь, — предложила Лада, — я пойду с тобой?  
— Отрывать тебя от занятий...  
— Так ты хочешь или нет?  
— Хочу, — созналась Малика.  
— Тогда ответь мне, — Лада была рада вернуться к изначальной теме, но ей определённо было не по себе. — Почему ты меня избегаешь?  
— А? — удивилась её собеседница. — Я не избегаю.  
— Тогда куда ты всё время пропадаешь?  
— А, это... Я шпионю, — ответила Малика со всей серьёзностью.  
— За мной, что ли?  
— Нет, — Малика подозвала Ладу, чтобы прошептать ей в ухо, — за Гермионой.  
— А что с ней не так?  
— Она нашла друзей.

— Ревнуешь? — усмехнулась Лада.  
— Было бы кого ревновать, — Малика дёрнула плечом и вдруг осознала: — А может быть, ты и права.  
— Раньше она толкала свои ненужные знания всем подряд, — подсказала Лада, — а теперь сосредоточилась на своих друзьях. Я угадала?  
— Ага. Мне их жаль, если честно.  
— Кстати, кто они?  
— Рон Уизли и Гарри Поттер.  
Лада присвистнула, явно впечатлённая; затем поправила Малику:  
— Кстати, обычно в таких случаях перечислять начинают с Поттера.  
— Почему?  
Малика знала, почему. Мальчик-который-выжил был всё ещё популярен, хотя сама Малика не понимала, откуда бралось столько внимания: ведь выжил он исключительно чудом, а не благодаря своей работе.  
Даже его навыки игры в квиддич вызывали у неё больше уважения.  
— Потому что его имя выше в алфавитном порядке, — нашлась Лада.  
Это была хорошая шутка, но, как всегда, стоило Малике вспомнить про квиддич, как её настроение поползло вниз.


	4. Глава 4: День рождения

Налёка Гяалониан делала всё возможное, чтобы быть хорошей подругой. Иногда это доходило до жутковатых крайностей.  
Так, пятнадцатого ноября первым, что Малика увидела после пробуждения, был жадный налёкин взгляд.  
— С днём рожденья! — и Налёка набросилась на Малику с объятиями.  
— А... и правда, — ответила Малика без особого энтузиазма. — Большое спасибо, — и она уселась на кровати, чтобы потянуться после сна.  
— А мне ты ничего не сказала, — обиженно сообщила Лада, вылезая из соседней кровати.  
— Да я и... точно, — Малика оглянулась на Налёку, — я же никому не говорила.  
— Я спросила у Макгонагалл, — довольно сообщила та.  
— И она ответила?  
— А почему бы ей было не ответить?  
Малика не знала, что сказать. Она как-то не ожидала, что декан будет выдавать любую информацию по первому запросу.

— У тебя сегодня день рождения? Поздравляю!  
Малика медленно повернулась к источнику резкого и звонкого голоса, который надеялась не слышать хотя бы сегодня.  
— Доброе утро, Гермиона. Спасибо.  
«Надеюсь, она не подарит мне “Историю Хогвартса”».  
Просыпавшиеся постепенно однокурсницы одна за другой присоединялись к поздравлениям. Лаванда и Парвати умудрились случайно сделать это хором, что рассмешило их обеих. Фэй Данбар, как оказалось, обладала красивейшей улыбкой, на что Малика не обращала внимания раньше; присоеднились даже Келла и Лу́ка, чьих фамилий она не помнила.  
— Вот поэтому я ничего и не говорила, — прошептала Малика на ухо Ладе.  
— А? — удивилась Лада, не поняв, видимо, этой мотивировки. Тут Малика вспомнила, что день рождения Лады совпадал с днём смерти её матери, и не стала развивать свою мысль.

Явно довольная собой Налёка вручила Малике четыре разноцветных повязки для волос, подобных той, которую Малика носила, чтобы защитить лицо от колючих локонов.  
— Ты всегда носишь одну и ту же, — пояснила Налёка. — Так будет веселее.  
Малике стало смешно. С удовольствием она натянула на себя зелёную повязку.  
— Тебе идёт, — сообщила Лу́ка и даже захлопала в ладоши.  
Кто бы знал, что эта приятная мелочь станет поводом для первого (за время пребывания Малики в школе) конфликта с маликиным участием.

После самого что ни на есть мирного урока трансфигурации они с Ладой и Налёкой возвращались в Большой зал, когда Малику окликнули:  
— Эй, Гранковиан!  
Обладатель голоса медленно приближался к троице из глубин коридора.  
— Драко Малфой, — оглянувшись, констатировала Малика. — А эти мальчики с тобой...  
— Крэбб и Гойл, — Малфой даже не потрудился указать, кто из его спутников был Крэббом, а кто Гойлом. — Раз уж ты знаешь мою фамилию, то, наверно, представляешь, кто я?  
— Но ты тоже знаешь мою фамилию...  
— Да, и кто ты такая, я тоже знаю. Грязнокровка из самого мелкого города на карте.

Малика знала, что слово «грязнокровка» в магическом мире считалось очень оскорбительным, но она выросла среди маглов, у которых такого ругательства не было, поэтому обижаться на него пока не научилась. Она лишь пожала плечами.  
— Ты так внимателен к нашей Малике, — пропела Лада сладчайшим голоском. — Может быть, ты даже знаешь, когда её день рождения?  
— Много чести, — буркнул Малфой. Он и правда не умел скрывать эмоции: бледное лицо порозовело от злости, зубы крепко сжались.  
— А вот Динка Гяалониан знает, — поддразнила его Налёка.  
Это был чистый блеф, но Малфой повёлся:  
— Конечно, все уже видели, как ты клеишься к принцессе Хаффлпаффа.

«Принцесса Хаффлпаффа» уже успело стать динкиным прозвищем, придуманным, вероятно, слизеринцами; однако использовали его не только они, но и другие студенты, например, Фред и Джордж Уизли. Из презрительного, каким его хотели сделать слизеринцы, прозвище превратилось в добродушное.  
— Ты так и не определился на её счёт? — на всякий случай уточнила Малика.  
— Пф! Подумать только, я пожал руку хаффлпаффки. Пришлось мыть руки как можно быстрее.  
— Кстати, — задумчиво спросила Налёка, — разве нам дали тогда перед банкетом помыть руки?..  
— В Большом зале вообще нет умывальников, — поддержала её Лада. — Приходится мыть руки в ближайшем туалете.  
— Из-за этого там всегда толпа, — присоединилась Малика, кивая головой.  
Драко Малфой сжал кулаки. Он наконец понял, что его игнорируют.

— Что это ты на себя напялила, Гранковиан?  
— А? — переспросила Малика, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Подойдя к ней, Малфой резко сдёрнул повязку с её головы. Точнее, попытался. Повязка зацепилась за жёсткие волосы, и снять её удалось лишь с третьей попытки. Всё это время все три девушки не предпринимали никаких действий. Малика слишком опешила для такого, а Налёка с Ладой с любопытством наблюдали за развитием конфликта. Лишь когда повязка была окончательно сдёрнута, Малика попыталась её вернуть:  
— Отдай, Малфой.  
— Зелёный цвет тебе не идёт, — произнёс Малфой, так тщательно интонируя, что стало понятно: он хотел сказать это с самого начала и мысленно репетировал. — Нацепи что-нибудь жёлтое, раз уж ты ухлёстываешь за хаффлпаффкой.  
— Я пойду к Макгонагалл, — неуверенно сказала Малика.  
— Смотри-ка, — обратился Малфой не то к Крэббу, не то к Гойлу, — без своего декана они ничего не могут. И ты думаешь, что Макгонагалл побежит разбираться с твоей резинкой?  
— Это повязка для волос, — обиделась Малика. — И очень ценная.  
— У такой, как ты, может быть что-то ценное? Ах, наверно, тебе её подарила хаффлпаффская принцесса. За послушание.  
— Знаешь ли, Малфой, — встряла Лада, — ценности бывают не только материальные.  
— Тогда отбери, — у Малфоя, похоже, закончились аргументы, и он поднял повязку вверх на вытянутой руке. — Хотя, конечно, такой коротышке, как ты, это не под силу.  
— Венгардиум Левиоса, — сказала Налёка, и повязка плавно проплыла в маликины руки.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула ей Малика.  
— Что здесь происходит? — раздался голос, который Малика хотела бы слышать даже меньше — в разы меньше, — чем гермионин.

— Гяалониан, почему у вас в руках палочка? — Северус Снейп определённо умел появляться ровно в момент, когда его любимому Драко нужна была защита. Причём в этот раз, как и во многие другие, защищать нужно было разве что от правды.  
— Она колдовала, сэр, — констатировал очевидное Малфой.  
— Да, — подтвердила Налёка, — это было «Венгардиум Левиоса».  
— Вот как? — холодно переспросил Снейп. — Напоминаю вам, что использование магии в коридорах запрещено, даже если речь о самых безобидных заклинаниях. Благодаря вам Гриффиндор лишается пяти баллов.  
— И правда, — встряла Лада, — опыт показывает, что «Венгардиум Левиоса» может уложить даже тролля.  
Снеп обернулся на Ладу и прищурил глаза.  
— Ещё балл с Гриффиндора за вашу наглость, Пыкковиан.  
— Но профессор, — Лада сразу же перешла на жалобные интонации, — Малфой отнял у неё повязку для волос и отказывался возвращать.  
— Вот как? — Снейп перевёл взгляд с Лады на Малику, чтобы убедиться, что та действительно держала в руках зелёную тряпочку. — А как вы докажете, что она была ваша? Зелёный цвет больше подходит Слизерину, вам так не кажется?  
Налёка зажала рот, чтобы не засмеяться; Малика же с деланным изумлением спросила:  
— А есть какие-то способы это узнать? Какая-то специальная магия для этого?  
— Если хотите, — Снейп повернулся к Малике и даже подошёл к ней ближе, почти вплотную, — я могу напоить вас зельем правды. Или, скажем, покопаться в ваших воспоминаниях.  
Малику передёрнуло от его голоса и жутких предложений. Её спасла Налёка, едва-едва совладавшая со смехом:  
— А куда он её наденет?  
Действительно, гладко уложенные волосы Малфоя не требовали повязки, в то время как маликино лицо уже частично скрылось за упавшими на него локонами.  
— Ещё балл с Гриффиндора за неуместный смех, Гяалониан. И, раз уж мы во всём разобрались, ступайте отсюда, если не хотите опоздать на обед. Драко, вы... идёмте со мной.

— Отлично, — пробормотала Малика, донёсшая свою обиду до самого Большого зала, — пристал к нам он, а баллы сняли у нас.  
— Это же Снейп, — пожала плечами Налёка. — Нам всем приходится перед ним унижаться.  
— Кстати, — задумчиво протянула Малика, — трудно, наверно, быть Гарри Поттером. Иметь подругой Гермиону, а врагом Снейпа...  
— И все спрашивают, на месте ли шрам, — хихикнула Лада.  
— Вы что-то имеете против Гермионы? — раздался голос из-за их спин.  
— Отлично, — прошипела Лада, моментально сменив интонацию, — сначала к нам пристаёт слизеринский принц, а затем является сам Гарри Поттер.


	5. Глава 5: Подарки

Никто из девушек не спешил оборачиваться на голос, но Гарри Поттер всё равно проследовал за ними до стола и уселся рядом.  
— Так что там вы говорили о Гермионе? — переспросил он, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая соседок.  
— А есть в магической Британии ещё какие-нибудь титулы, кроме королевских? — обратилась Малика к Ладе, демонстративно отвернувшись от Гарри, к которому сидела ближе остальных.  
— Есть. Малфой, например, никакой не принц, а графский сын... Больше никого не знаю, — закончила Лада с тем же удивлением, с которым когда-то обнаружила, что не знает, зачем магам королева.  
— Думаю, нам следует спросить Гермиону, — усмехнулась Налёка, поворачиваясь к Гарри, чтобы ответить ему столь же внимательным взглядом.  
— А тебе-то это зачем? — не поняла Лада.  
— Слишком много храбрых рыцарей, — пояснила Малика.

Гарри не сразу сообразил, что высмеивали именно его.  
— Никакой я не рыцарь. Я просто её друг.  
— А пару недель назад ты им не был.  
— И что? — Гарри был близок к кипению. «Легко заводится, — подумала Малика, — неудивительно, что Малфой продолжает его задирать».  
— И то, — ответила ему Налёка. — Я уверена, что слышала, как ты жалуешься на Гермиону.  
— И когда она побежала рыдать в туалете, никто её не защитил, — поддержала Малика.

— То есть того, что мы защитили её от тролля, недостаточно?!  
— А как насчёт защитить её немного раньше, от насмешек? Так бы и от тролля не пришлось.  
— ...Тогда мы ещё не были друзьями, — Гарри был в замешательстве, но сдаваться не собирался.  
— Вот видишь? — подвела итог Налёка. — А мы с ней не друзья до сих пор.  
— Это не значит, что вы можете говорить гадости за её спиной.  
— Не значит, — кивнула Налёка. — Но лучше бы тебе сперва поискать бревно в своём глазу.  
Гарри поставил локоть на стол и лбом уткнулся в ладонь.  
— А ведь она даже сказала мне сегодня, что у тебя, Гранковиан, день рожденья, — горько произнёс он.  
— Не слышу поздравлений, — Налёка притворилась, будто прочищает ухо.  
— И не услышишь.

— Что это у нас тут, трое на одного? — раздался резкий голос.  
— А вот и она, — вздохнула Лада.

— Гермиона, мы... начала Малика.  
— Обсуждали домашнее задание, — быстро сказал Гарри, не желая расстраивать подругу.  
— О? И какое же именно?  
— Т-трансфигурацию...  
— Мы сдали его вчера.  
— Т-ты и сама так делаешь. Обсуждаешь уже сданное...  
— Вот именно, поэтому ты мог обсудить со мной. Но ты отказался это делать.  
— Какая строгая, — серьёзно произнесла Лада.  
— Да ладно, девочки... и мальчики. Я же видела, что вы ссорились, — пожурила их Гермиона.  
— Мы больше не будем, — опустила глаза Малика, изображая покорность.  
— Я вообще ухожу, — неожиданно заявила Лада и, действительно, поднялась и убежала со своего места в неизвестном направлении, оставив еду в тарелке. Малика попыталась проводить её взглядом, но маленькая девочка с косой быстро затерялась в образовавшейся у дверей зала толпе.  
— Я её чем-то обидела?.. — Гермиона была смущена. — Ладно. Я не знаю, что вы тут обсуждали, но теперь нас поровну, и мы можем начать уже честный бой, верно?  
— Гермиона... — Налёка посмотрела на девушку странно, — ты действительно изменилась.  
— ...за эти две недели, — подсказала Малика.  
— Кстати, Малика! — воскликнула Гермиона, — у меня есть для тебя подарок.

Гарри слегка застонал от такой несправедливости: выходило, что его подруга дарила подарки сплетницам, обсуждавшим её за спиной.  
— Вот, — протянула Гермиона найденную в кармане мантии ужасно связанную игрушечную мышь. Малика рассеянно повертела её в руках, не веря своим глазам, будто это было некое сокровище.  
— Гермиона!! — наконец среагировала она, после чего, задохнувшаяся маленьким счастьем, поднялась со скамьи, чтобы обнять дарительницу. В это время Налёка наблюдала за Гарри, лицо которого исказилось презрением к подобному лицемерию. Он ещё не догадывался, что Малика была искренна.  
Гермиона же, напротив, сияла, заключённая в объятиях.  
— Я... я так рада, что ты рада...  
На глазах её блеснули слёзы.

Но тут Малике пришлось разжать объятия, потому что её окликнула Лада. Она пришла не одна:  
— Малика, я тебя поздравляю! — радостно воскликнула Динка и тоже обняла её. Малика почувствовала, что и к её глазам подступают слёзы от такого обилия искренности.  
— Понравился мой подарок? — улыбнулась Лада, когда Динка удалилась.  
— Девочки... я даже не знаю, что сказать... — Малика схватила Ладу и Гермиону за руки — к сожалению, руки у неё было всего две. Но Налёка не обиделась — она как раз доедала свою порцию.

А вот Лада с Маликой так почти ничего и не съели. Гарри Поттер тоже неожиданно оказался в этом списке:  
— Следующее — зельеварение, — мрачно сообщил он, отодвигая тарелку. — Нельзя опаздывать, а то Снейп голову оторвёт. Рон, где ты был?  
— Ты сам от меня ушёл, — обиженно ответил Рон.  
— Боже мой, какие же вы ещё дети, — сказала сияющая Гермиона.  
— Вот именно! — неожиданно поддержала её Налёка.  
— Но вы ведь и сами дети, — пробурчал Гарри.  
— Вторая встреча с Малфоем за сегодня, — вздохнула Малика.  
— Сочувствую, — ответила ей Гермиона, не став уточнять подробности первой.

Только в кабинете Малика заметила, что всё ещё сжимает в руке мышь. Это лишний раз напомнило ей о Тя́нке.  
— Эх, — сказала она, — сейчас бы в кроватку...  
— Могу отправить тебя в больничное крыло, — услужливо предложил Малфой.  
— Смысл не в этом, — отозвалась Малика, не успев отвлечься от мечтаний и понять, с кем и в каком тоне разговаривает, — мне нужна моя кошка.  
— Ничего, мы принесём тебе миссис Норрис, — расхохотался Малфой, и другие слизеринцы к нему присоединились.  
— Или Макгонагалл позовём, — сказал всё ещё недовольный Гарри себе под нос. Но Гермиона его услышала:  
— Гарри!  
— Поттер, ты что-то вякнул? — переключился на него Малфой.  
— А ведь это, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, — первый раз, когда они в твоём присутствии пристали не к тебе.  
— Видишь? Цени нас, Поттер, — хихикнула Налёка.

Если бы эта метафора подходила для дружеских отношений, Малика сказала бы, что между Налёкой и Гермионой проскочила искра.


	6. Глава 6: Запретная дружба

Налёка, дружелюбная и вездесущая, умудрялась поддерживать тесный контакт со всеми своими соседками. Она обсуждала астрономию с Парвати и Лавандой, подсказывала Гермионе, какую книгу выбрать (только благодаря ей Гермиона начала читать магическую художественную литературу); доходило до болезненных вопросов о ксенофобии, которые она задавала Келле. С Лукой она решала головоломки вроде судоку и даже искала тайники в гостиной Гриффиндора (они не нашли ни одного, но были замечены близнецами Уизли, которые одобрили подрастающее поколение как свою будущую смену).

Малика немного нервничала: казалось, что у них с Налёкой не было общих тем для разговоров. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Налёка покидала их с Ладой компанию, чтобы присоединиться к другой, Малика с беспокойством ожидала, что, может быть, подруга к ней уже не вернётся. А вот Лада, похоже, даже радовалась, когда Налёка исчезала из виду. Возможно, её просто утомляла налёкина оживлённость.

Налёка не ограничилась гриффиндорцами: единственным факультетом, на котором она так и не обрела друзей, оставался, конечно же, Слизерин.

Первой, кто начала общаться со слизеринкой, стала Лука Ошеа́н (Малика наконец узнала от Налёки её фамилию). И Гриффиндору это обошлось недёшево — в самом прямом смысле.

Первокурсников как Гриффиндора, так и Слизерина было нечётное число. На первом занятии у гриффиндорцев Лука Ошеа́н осталась без пары, а после никто и не подумал обменяться местами — только Гермиона на всякий случай садилась возле Невилла. Лука молчала, исправно проглатывая обиду, на которую никто не обращал внимания.

Подобным образом в одиночестве осталась слизеринка До́ра Натко́вич. Когда стало окончательно понятно, что работать в парах гораздо быстрее и удобнее, девочки, проигнорировав мнения факультетских товарищей, уселись вместе.

Всеобщее возмущение, которое разделяла и Малика, должно быть, только теснее их сплотило. И, когда очередной урок начался с отбытия Невилла в больничное крыло, и заботливая Гермиона подозвала Луку к себе...  
— Не нужно, мы уже начали, — отмахнулась от неё Лука.

Но не это стало последней каплей. Пусть никто и не одобрял лукин поступок, жить это неодобрение никому, кроме самой Луки, не мешало. Гермиона даже начала мечтать о мире для всех факультетов, будто в песне шляпы, а староста Перси Уизли, до которого докатились слухи, пожал Луке руку, причём сделал это с такой вымученной улыбкой, будто в это время хоронил в себе хорошего человека.

В действительности мира не было даже между Лукой и До́рой. Они неплохо справлялись с заданиями, однако непрерывно переругивались шёпотом, за что Гриффиндор даже потерял несколько баллов. Поскольку издевательства Снейпа были большей частью сосредоточены на Гарри, эта растрата не была особенно заметной, но для гриффиндорцев это было поводом всё сильнее давить на Луку. Лука, конечно, только больше замыкалась в себе. Малика не особенно её жалела, но всё равно иногда пыталась заговорить с ней о чём-нибудь отвлекающем. Лука отвечала, но было заметно, что по-настоящему весело ей только с Налёкой.  
«И с Натко́вич», — поняла вдруг Малика, в очередной раз глазея поверх котлов на разноцветную пару шарфов (разумеется, аккуратно заткнутых, чтобы концы не попали в котёл).

Ошеан и Наткович терпеть друг друга не могли и проявляли друг перед другом худшие свои качества. Наткович была презрительной и мрачной, Лука — изощрённой в поисках оскорблений. Взаимная ненависть распалялась с каждым уроком и достигла своего максимума в день, когда, к сожалению, в руках Луки оказались ножницы. Лука всего лишь сообщила соседке, что мокрая и скользкая ивовая кора, которую они резали, по омерзительностью была сравнима разве что с дориной жидкой косицей.  
— Неважно, — добавила она, — что из этого кидать в котёл.  
— Попробуй, — сказала ей Наткович.  
И Лука попробовала. Ножницы были применены по назначению, и коса полетела в котёл вместо ивы. Зелье сменило цвет и быстро испарилось, а резкий дорин крик прервал очередную проповедь, которую Снейп зачитывал гриффиндорцам.

В этот день Гриффиндор лишился тридцати двух баллов из имевшихся ста тридцати двух, а Лука окончательно стала изгоем. Слизеринцы, в том числе сама Наткович, сопровождали её едкими поздравлениями и благодарностью; гриффиндорцы на неё вовсе не оборачивались, только Фред и Джордж Уизли начали называть её «головастиком слизеринца».  
На следующем уроке Лука отсела от своей соседки. Но соседка последовала за ней, и Лука не воспротивилась.

Наткович так и не подровняла волосы, а приобретённую чёлку она завязывала в смешной мелкий хвостик надо лбом. Их с Лукой отношения сильно изменились после того дня: они стали видеться не только на уроках, но и в свободное время, а порой их встречали за совместным обучением в библиотеке. Их обеих продолжали травить, но они были друг у друга: Лука защищала Дору остроумием, а Дора Луку — равнодушием к издевательствам. Налёка с лёгкостью общалась с Лукой, да и с Наткович, похоже, нашла общий язык; затем и Гермиона переменила гнев на милость, только потребовала с Луки усердно учиться и отвечать на уроках, чтобы восполнять утерянные баллы. За Гермионой последовал Гарри Поттер, а к мистеру Популярность стали присоединяться и другие студенты факультета.

Слизеринцы при любой возможности с усердием издевались над Лукой, но что они думали насчёт Доры Наткович, осталось неизвестным. Похоже, Наткович предпочла похоронить тёмную сторону своей истории в подземельях. Гермиона со всей осторожностью, на которую была способна (а навык её в этом был невелик), попробовала расспросить Луку, на что та только помотала головой: «Она сказала, что есть вещи и похуже».

Как бы то ни было, мечты Гермионы о всехогвартсовской дружбе не сбылись. Прочие слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы всё ещё пылали взаимной ненавистью, да и Лука с Дорой жаловали лишь друг друга. Малика втайне этому радовалась: не пришлось перестраивать глубоко засевший поведенческий паттерн.  
Она действительно не понимала, как ей научиться выносить слизеринцев.


	7. Глава 7: Начало каникул

— Подумать только, — картинно вздыхал Малфой, помешивая зелье палочкой, — кто-то остаётся в замке на рождество...  
Никто не отреагировал, и он попытался снова:  
— Мне их так жаль, ведь им некуда вернуться. У них нет семьи, и их никто не ждёт...  
— Если подумать, — сказала Лука, — твои родители, Малфой, служили Тому-кого-не-называют?

Малика запаниковала. Снейп находился в противоположном конце класса, где шипел что-то Дину Томасу почти на ухо — так низко он наклонился. Однако не было сомнений в том, что, подай Малфой голос, и профессор примчится на помощь, попутно снимая баллы с Гриффиндора за косые взгляды.  
Дора, похоже, была солидарна с Маликой. Вряд ли её волновали гриффиндорские рубины, но всё равно она была недовольна Лукой.  
— Не лезь, — сказала она резко.  
Но Малфой, похоже, не счёл вопрос Луки оскорбительным.  
— Кто знает, — ответил он многозначительно.  
— _Не лезь_ , — повторила Дора соседке и на всякий случай ударила её по руке. Пинцет, которым Лука собиралась добавить ещё одну крохотную гирьку на чашу весов, зазвенел, свалившись под парту.  
Но было поздно: разговор услышала Налёка.  
— Получается, — сказала она, — _чьи-то_ родители косвенно участвовали в том, что у _кого-то_ нет семьи, в которую можно вернуться.  
Драко Малфой понял, что попал в собственную ловушку. Он вскипел от ярости, но не смог найти ни одного аргумента в свою защиту.

К его счастью, Снейп, похоже, имел датчик кипения Малфоя.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— Они оскорбили моих родителей, сэр, — сообщил Малфой. — Сказали, что мои родители служили Вы-знаете-кому.  
Всего лишь на пару секунд Снейп повёл себя странно: он отшатнулся и потянулся правой рукой к предплечью левой. Затем он одёрнул себя и произнёс, буквально источая ненависть:  
— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, Гяалониан, Ошеан. В следующий раз подумаете, прежде чем решите, что вы умнее Визенгамота.

Малика чуть ли не плакала — она догадывалась, что этим закончится, но остановить подругу не успела.  
А вот Гермиона смогла удерживать слёзы лишь до окончания урока.  
— Я верила тебе, Ошеан! — крикнула она, едва за ними закрылась дверь. — Ты обещала набирать баллы, а не тратить их!  
— Она защищала вашего ненаглядного Поттера, — холодно сообщила Дора.  
Неожиданно для Малики, этот аргумент впечатлил Гермиону. Она глубоко вдохнула, утёрла слёзы, тряхнула головой и схватила за руки обоих своих друзей, чтобы увести их дальше от класса.

Тема Вольдеморта поднималась редко, и ни разу ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Даже маглорождённым объясняли, что называть зло по имени не следует, и они постепенно научались бояться этого имени. Малика этого не понимала, а вот Гермиону передёргивало каждый раз, когда Гарри оговаривался.  
— А что, это правда? — спросила его Малика. — Родители Малфоя служили Этому-самому-человеку?  
Небольшим маликиным хобби было придумывать при случае для Вольдеморта всё новые прозвища.  
— Хагрид говорит, что да, — мрачно ответил Гарри, — и я ему верю.  
Но уже спустя несколько секунд он просиял:  
— Я действительно остаюсь в Хогвартсе, и Рон тоже. Кто с нами?  
Все остальные отрицательно покачали головами. Но Гарри, похоже, ничуть не расстроился.  
«Возможно, его родственники действительно так ужасны, как он говорит».

Между Маликой и её родителями не было крупных разногласий, как не было и особой близости. Но она рада была перспективе наконец с ними увидеться.  
Тем более, Налёка пригласила её и её родителей к себе в Гяал на пару дней.  
— А много кого ты позвала? — с подозрением спросила Лада, удостоившаяся такого же приглашения.  
— Вас двоих, Ая́ну и Луку. Но Лука отказалась.  
Про Ая́ну Малика вообще слышала впервые.  
— Аяна Пепила́н, — пояснила Налёка, — мой друг с Хаффлпаффа.  
— Странная выборка, — пробормотала Малика.  
— Погоди, ты собиралась позвать четверых человек, и всех — с родителями? — поразилась Лада. — У тебя там что, дворец?  
— Можно и так сказать, — с безмятежностью (напускной, Малика была уверена) улыбнулась Налёка.

Смотритель выпускал с платформы по двое, и Лада демонстративно взяла под руку Малику. Другой рукой она попыталась потянуть за собой тележку с чемоданом, но тележка уступала ей в росте совсем ненамного, и было понятно, что контролировать её Лада не сможет. Малика вздохнула с притворной укоризной, после чего поставила переноску с кошкой Тянкой поверх ладиного чемодана и взялась за тележку сама.

Они вышли с платформы, были удостоены родительских объятий, и, пока их родители знакомились, следили, не появится ли Налёка. Налёка появилась в паре с белокурым мальчиком — должно быть, тем самым Аяной Пепила́н. Малика не успела даже толком задуматься, как ей привлечь налёкино внимание — идея пришла сама собой. Она слегка присела перед Ладой и, обхватив в районе бёдер, подняла.  
— Ой! — воскликнула Лада и вцепилась в маликину колючую шевелюру. План сработал: Налёка направилась в их сторону, оставив юношу за собой.  
— Никогда, — отчитывала Лада Малику, — никогда. больше. так. не делай.  
— Извини, — Малика правда смутилась, но это смущение смотрелось жалко на фоне огромной радости от встречи с родителями, которую она испытывала.  
— Вечно все меня таскают, — пробурчала Лада.

Маликины родители были ошарашены приглашением погостить у волшебников и приняли его так быстро, как только позволило изумление. Отец и мачеха Лады, похоже, тоже согласились. Поэтому Малика обнимала подруг без волнения о разлуке. Скоро они должны были встретиться снова.

Добравшись до дома, Малика упала на стул и рассмеялась.  
— Как же хорошо.  
Она и не думала, что так соскучилась по дому.


	8. Глава 8: Бал

— Так ты всё-таки родственница Динки Гяалониан? — выдавила Малика, справившись с замешательством.  
— Нет, — качнула головой Налёка, всё так же улыбаясь, — мы просто однофамилицы и познакомились в Хогвартсе.  
— Тогда, — подключилась Лада, — как так вышло, что ты от её имени куда-то там нас приглашаешь?

Рождество было отпраздновано, и теперь семьи Малики и Лады пользовались гостеприимством большого двухэтажного дома семьи Налёки Гяалониан.

— Не куда-то там, а на бал. Так вы придёте? — Налёка схватила за руку Малику и собиралась сделать то же с Ладой, но та ускользнула и отошла на несколько шагов. Малика беспомощно оглянулась на Ладу, которая в ответ только пожала плечами — мол, сама выпутывайся.  
— Давай с начала, — слабо заговорила Малика. — Аристократия волшебного мира — это чистокровные.  
— Обычно да, — кивнула Налёка.  
— И вот королева, аристократка из аристократок, устраивает бал в честь рождества.  
— Да.  
— Что, по-твоему, на этом балу могли забыть мои родители?!  
— Это открытое мероприятие, — пояснила Налёка. — Если вы смогли до него добраться и если вас нет в чёрном списке, вы приглашены. Кроме обычной защиты, которая накрывает дворец, там не будет ничего, что помешало бы маглу присутствовать.  
— Я всё равно не могу себе этого представить, — вздохнула Малика.  
— Думай об этом как о ещё одном Косом переулке, — посоветовала Налёка. Малика не выдержала и фыркнула, потом нервно засмеялась. Налёка посмотрела на неё недоуменно, затем добавила:  
— Да не беспокойся ты. Они будут далеко не первыми маглами на рождественском балу. И не последними.  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?..  
— Спросила у Динки, разумеется. Ты могла не заметить, но моя мать — сквиб.  
— Кто?  
— Сквиб.  
Налёка объяснила.  
— Ого, — сказала Малика, — я и правда не заметила.  
— Сквибы редки, — ответила Налёка, — радуйся, что тебе довелось увидеть одну.

— Скажи мне вот что, — прервала их обсуждение Лада, — там будет Малфой?  
Налёка стушевалась.  
— Думаю, да. Его отец всё-таки... — она явно оправдывалась. — Аристократии сейчас осталось мало. Например, кажется, нет никого, кто носил бы титул маркиза...  
— Интересно, — хихикнула Малика, — там он тоже будет говорить, что мыл руки?  
Все трое рассмеялись.  
— Я согласна пойти, — всё ещё сквозь смех проговорила Лада. — Хочу посмотреть, как он заговорит без своих телохранителей.  
— Эти телохранители сами из дворянских родов, — поправила её Налёка, — но вот пользы они ему не принесут.  
— Ладно, — сдалась Малика, — но, может, ты хотя бы примерно расскажешь нам, как себя вести?  
— Это открытое мероприятие, Малика. Всё будет нормально... если, конечно, твои родители не журналисты, — неожиданно закончила Налёка.  
— Ну... если, например, я решу схватить котлету руками, вряд ли это будет нормальным?  
— Это будет нормальным, пока ты никого не забрызгиваешь котлетным соком. Кстати, вряд ли там будут котлеты... Динка предупреждала, что перед балом лучше поесть.  
— Если бы не наш разговор, ты бы об этом так и не вспомнила, верно?

— В любом случае, — продолжила Лада уже в холле, — там же, наверно, будет пол-Слизерина?  
— Кстати, а на каком факультете училась её величество? — заинтересовалась Малика.  
— Мама училась в Бобатоне, — услышала она из-за своей спины. — Приятно снова вас видеть, Малика, Лада, — поздоровалась Динка Гяалониан.  
С появлением этой харизматичной особы вся суть вопроса о том, ехать или не ехать на бал, выветрилась сама собой.

— Беспокоишься за родителей?  
Бал ещё не начался, а присутствующие уже начали разбиваться на небольшие группы. Малика также стала жертвой этой стихийной сепарации: толпа разлучила её с родителями, и теперь она могла только пытаться высмотреть их макушки.  
— Да, — ответила она Динке. — Кто угодно на моём месте бы забеспокоился.  
— Не нужно, — мягко сказала принцесса. — Мои родители никогда и никого не заставят чувствовать себя неуютно. А если ты хочешь рассмотреть эту толпу справа от центра, лучше попробовать оттуда... — Динка взяла Малику за руку и куда-то повела.

Пока они шли, началась музыка. Динка как раз успела провести Малику к точке, откуда можно было увидеть, как сперва длинноволосый мужчина в изумрудном обруче берёт за руку маликину мать, Го́лку, а вслед за ними встают парой маликин отец Мун и невероятная эфемерная красавица.  
— П-погоди, — рука Малики нашла динкину, — ты же не хочешь сказать, что это...  
— Так и есть, — подтвердила Динка, — мои родители решили станцевать с твоими.  
Малика медленно обернулась на принцессу. Та только мило улыбалась.  
— Мне кажется, — сказала Малика, — вот сейчас всем стало неуютно.  
— Тебе кажется, — заверила её Динка.  
— Нет, я совершенно уверена...  
— Тебе кажется, Малика, — Динка слегка склонила голову вбок, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Эх, — вздохнула Малика, оглядываясь в зал, — подумать только, мой отец, магл, сейчас танцует с королевой магической Британии.  
— Завидуешь?  
— Да.  
— Так почему бы тебе не станцевать с её дочерью?  
Малика ахнула, после чего приняла протянутую руку.

Малфой-старший оказался настоящим красавцем. Несмотря на то, что его с сыном черты были схожими, уже сейчас можно было понять, что Драко никогда не станет выглядеть столь впечатляюще.  
— Прямо по курсу у нас, прошу заметить, Люциус Малфой, — указала Динка компании однокурсников. — Его вечно недовольное выражение лица заставляет нас вспомнить об одном человеке... а, вот и ты, Малика!  
Остальные согласно закивали, хихикая.  
— Это не я, — мрачно сообщила Малика. — Это мой злой клон.

Стихия растаскивала людей по залу мелкими группками, при этом почему-то сортируя по возрасту. Люциус Малфой, видимо, знал об этом эффекте, поскольку отправил маленькую капельку по имени Драко в полёт в произвольном направлении. Капелька прибилась точно к динкиному борту: других подходящих мест для неё не нашлось.  
— Сейчас будет весело, — прошептала Малика. Принцесса посмотрела на неё с укоризной:  
— Не смущай моих дорогих гостей.  
«Точно, — поняла Малика, — будет очень весело».


	9. Глава 9: Слизенкло

Настроение и смелость юного мистера Малфоя заметно колебались в зависимости от того, кем были его слушатели. Динка Гяалониан периодически исчезала, чтобы кого-то поприветствовать или успокоить, как она это проделала с Маликой, — в эти моменты Малфой возвращал себе черты, которые так старательно демонстрировал в Хогвартсе.

— Я ожидал большего от королевского бала, — говорил он присоединившейся к группе растерянных подростков девушке, о которой Малика помнила только, что она слизеринка. — Отец предупреждал меня, что это открытое мероприятие, но увидеть здесь гря—... ох, я имел в виду... их? — Малфой кивком головы указал на Малику. Говорил он нарочито громко, чтобы сама Малика тоже его услышала. — Вся современная аристократия глубоко поражена маглолюбием.  
— Вот как? — прозвенел за его спиной голос принцессы Динки, вернувшейся под руку с маликиной однокурсницей, слизеринкой, чья фамилия была Дэвис. — Ах, ведь это первый рождественский бал мистера Драко Малфоя! Разумеется, вам это непривычно.

Малфой-младший сжал зубы.  
— К счастью, — продолжила Динка, — _граф_ Люциус Малфой продолжает исправно посещать наше мероприятие. Как и _герцог_ Дэвис.  
По лицу Малфоя ползли красные пятна. «Какой всё-таки эмоциональный ребёнок», — шепнула Малика Налёке и Ладе, будто забыв про то, что они ровесники.  
— Эти титулы, — выдавил он, — в наше время теряют свою ценность. Они уже не отражают чистоту крови, как ранее.  
Дэвис резко повернулась на него:  
— Вы хотели оскорбить меня, Драко Малфой?  
— Н-нет, я только... хотел, чтобы вы оглянулись кругом, — нашёлся тот, — неужели вас устраивает эта картина? С каких пор чистокровные волшебники танцуют в парах с маглами?  
— Точная цифра неизвестна, — ответила ему Динка, — но известно достоверно, что этой традиции уже более двух тысяч лет. Иначе говоря, она старше всего рода Малфоев, — Динка изобразила милейшую улыбку.  
На этот раз Малфой не нашёлся с ответом.  
— Будет вам, принцесса, — с превосходно отыгранной укоризной произнесла Дэвис, — нехорошо смущать людей, ещё не успевших привыкнуть к свету. Лучше подарите юноше танец в извинение.  
— Как так, Трейси, — возмутилась Динка, — я была уверена, что следующий мой танец принадлежит вам. Или же вы хотите отказаться от него?  
— Танец двух девушек? Боюсь, люди подумают, что вы спасаете меня от недостатка кавалеров.  
— Я превосхожу всех ваших кавалеров, гарантирую вам, — Динка осторожно взяла руки Дэвис в свои; бросила поверх плеча слизеринки взгляд на Малику и, широко улыбнувшись, подмигнула.

В глазах Налёки скопились слёзы — так её мучили попытки сдержать смех, вызванный актёрской игрой этой парочки.  
— Они правда мои однокурсницы? — шёпотом спросила Малика у Лады. — Где они научились так разговаривать?  
— В своих семьях, очевидно, — пожала плечами Лада, не жаловавшая аристократов и аристократок.  
— Но наш мистер Малфой так не умеет.  
— Значит, у них ещё и талант.

Стоило принцессе удалиться, как Драко Малфой перешёл на шипение:  
— Неудивительно, что шляпа отправила её на Хаффлпафф. Верно, Милли?  
— Для тебя — Милисента, — неожиданно ответила ему собеседница.

Аяна Пепилан оказался очень внимательным и заботливым юношей, кроме того, он обладал отличным чувством юмора. Его появление каждый раз добавляло компании уюта.  
— Ты идеальный хаффлпаффовец, — сказала ему Малика как-то раз, когда они прогуливались по магическому Гяалу.  
— По крайней мере, стараюсь им быть, — улыбнулся Аяна.  
— А как же я? — удивился Рачён Хотанце́вич. — Про меня ты ничего не скажешь?  
— Про тебя больше похоже, что в Хаффлпафф ты попал, потому что нёс принцессин подол, — ответила ему Лада. На этих каникулах Рачён был официально возведён принцессой в рыцарское звание.  
— Давайте выберем Рачёну новый факультет, — предложил Аяна.  
— Равенкло, — сказала Налёка.  
— Слизерин, — одновременно с ней хором произнесли Лада и Малика.  
— Слизенкло, — сделал вывод Аяна. Малика согласно закивала.  
— Для Слизерина происхождением не вышел, — отчитался Рачён, — а в Равенкло учится Соло́мка, — на этом он замолк, будто только что дал исчерпывающее объяснение тому, почему не попал в Равенкло.  
— Кто? — переспросила Лада.  
— Соло́мка Анитя́н. Моя... подруга. Наверное.  
— И что с того?  
— Она... очень любит меня учить. Я страшно рад, что мы не делим одну гостиную.  
— А почему её не было на балу? — продолжала расспросы Лада.  
— Уехала в Египет, на пирамиды смотреть...  
Малика сделала себе мысленную пометку как-нибудь поискать в толпе равенкловку Соломку Анитя́н — Рачён описал её как невысокую, длинноволосую, с мягким лицом и телосложением.

Закончилось гостевание в Гяале, закончились каникулы, и Хогвартс-экспресс вернул первокурсниц в школу.


	10. Глава 10: Падение и взлёт

Троица усталых первокурсников ввалилась в дверной проём.  
— А куда это вы всё время пропадаете из замка? — немедленно среагировала Налёка, отвлекшись ради этого от перепалки с Лукой.  
— Что, так заметно? — отозвался Гарри.  
— У тебя грязь на ботинках. Сними их, пожалуйста.  
— Это волшебная грязь, — ответил Гарри, покорно вылезая из обуви, — иначе я не знаю, как она умудрилась добраться со мной от входа в замок и досюда.  
— Так где вы были? — напомнила Малика, тоже заинтересовавшаяся.  
— У Хагрида, — ответила ей Гермиона.  
— У лесничего, в смысле? — удивилась Налёка.  
— А что?  
— Ничего, просто это немного... неожиданно.  
— Конечно же, мы странные, — влез в разговор Рон. — Мы-то всего лишь дружим с каким-то лесничим, а не милуемся со слизеринками, как твоя подруга.  
— Рон! — одёрнула его Гермиона.  
— Что «Рон»? Что-то из того, что я сказал, неправда?

— Тебе так нравится со всеми враждовать? — маленькая Лада выбралась из кресла, чтобы подойти поближе. Вежливым движением она забрала у Гермионы плащ и повесила его сушиться на кресле у камина.  
— Слизеринцы — враги, — уверенно сказал Рон. — И я не пойму тех, кто считает иначе.  
— Но мы-то — гриффиндорцы, — ответила ему Лада.  
— Она права, Рон, — подала голос Гермиона, — мы не на войне, а Лука — не шпионка.  
— Вот во втором я бы усомнился, — пробормотал Рон.  
— У тебя есть секреты, которые я могла бы продать? — наконец подключилась сама Лука, причём в голосе её звучал живейший интерес. Герминона и Налёка засмеялись; Гарри широко улыбался за роновой спиной, и, похоже, не смеялся лишь из дружеской солидарности. Малика нахмурилась: лукина шутка задевала больную для Уизли тему — деньги.  
«Хорошо, что здесь нет Малфоя».

— А чем вы занимаетесь у лесничего? — поспешила спросить она.  
— Да... ничем, в общем, — Гарри пожал плечам. — Чай пьём, болтаем...  
— Болтаете? О чём?  
Малика всего лишь поддерживала разговор, но Гарри внезапно стушевался:  
— Ни-... ниочёмособенном, — в одно слово выговорил он.  
— О всякой ерунде, — подтвердила Гермиона.  
Малика поглядела на них с подозрением, но промолчала.

Она пожалела об этом в день, когда привычно оглянулась на сосуд с рубинами в Большом зале и не поверила глазам: от прежнего количества баллов у Гриффиндора осталась от силы треть. Гермиона и её друзья за ночь лишили факультета ста пятидесяти баллов.  
— Хорошо погуляли, Грейнджер? — вместо приветствия спросила Налёка, узнавшая подробности от Невилла Лонгботтома. Гермиона разрыдалась (судя по опухшему лицу, далеко не в первый раз за это утро) и убежала в туалет. Никто не последовал за ней.

Разговаривать с троицей перестали. Малика злилась только сильнее из-за того, что чувствовала свою вину: ей казалось, что в том разговоре о посиделках с лесничим был ключ, которым она не воспользовалась. Будто было что-то, на что она могла бы надавить — и нарушители раскрыли бы свои прогулочные планы.  
Теперь спрашивать об этом было бесполезно. Малике было страшно любопытно, что́ мисс Правильность и её друзья забыли ночью в пустых коридорах, но нужный момент, если он существовал, был упущен: все вопросы разбивались об упрямое молчание. Было даже удивительно, откуда бралась подобная сила воли у совершенно разбитой девочки.

Гермиона плакала по ночам и почти превратилась в тень, и в конце концов, когда ярость поутихла, Малика начала испытывать что-то наподобие жалости к ней. Со временем начало казаться, что прежние гермионины придирки по поводу соблюдения школьных правил не были лицемерием, и причина, по которой Гермиона Грейнджер вышла ночью из гостиной факультета, была достаточно веской. Кроме того, видеть её на уроках явно знающей ответ, но молчащей, было почему-то особенно тяжело.  
Благодаря Луке Малика поняла, почему.

За Луку было особенно обидно, и Малике было даже удивительно, каким образом та, с учётом её непростого характера, сдержалась и не плюнула Гермионе Грейнджер в лицо. Более того, это Лука спустя несколько дней разрешила пусть небольшую, но существенную для Гриффиндора часть проблемы.

Однажды вечером она подошла и ударила зарывшуюся поглубже в одеяло Грейнджер подушкой. Не дождавшись реакции (должно быть, Гермиона была изрядно напугана и просто не сумела ответить), Лука крикнула:  
— Какого чёрта ты вдруг стала такой тихоней?!  
Гермиона опешила. Спустя несколько секунд молчания она попыталась что-то промямлить в ответ, но Лука не разобрала её речи, поэтому продолжила сама:  
— Нравится страдать? Хочешь, чтобы все видели, какая ты несчастная?  
— Н-н-не... Дело не в э... — дальнейшие слова потонули в рыданиях.  
— Да профессор Спраут раздаёт эти баллы десятками! — кипятилась Лука. — Ты всё это время была лучшей ученицей! Потеряла баллы — иди и заработай! Или ты решила, что утопиться в слезах будет полезнее?  
— Кстати, и правда, — произнесла Лаванда Браун, — с чего это ты вдруг сдалась? Делай хоть что-нибудь, мисс Всезнайка.  
Малика была удивлена: до этого момента Лаванда, казалось, ненавидела Гермиону сильнее прочих.

До самой Гермионы, кажется, начало доходить.  
— Спасибо, — бормотала она, — спасибо, спаси-и... — она захлебнулась слезами, и внятная речь снова сменилась всхлипами.

С той ночи она стала ещё деятельней, чем прежде. Единственным, чего она больше не делала, были (когда-то нескончаемые) замечания о соблюдении правил.  
Поэтому Малика была уверена, что своей дальнейшей социализацией Гермиона Грейнджер была полностью обязана Луке.

А вот Поттера с Уизли так никто и не спас. Они тоже страдали сильнее, чем могли бы: первый был ещё более известной личностью, чем Гермиона, второй приходился братом старосте. Но в мальчишеской спальной не нашлось своей Луки Ошеан. Гермиона делала что могла, но ничего из её стараний не вышло — только оказалось вдруг, что она тянет всё трио на себе, будто бы отвечает за чужое уныние.  
«Как же хорошо, — поняла Малика однажды ночью, когда это обдумывала, — у нас есть самая лучшая Лука. И вообще мои соседки — лучшие».


	11. Глава 11: Хэппи-энд

— Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это время вы не просто рылись в библиотеке, а искали, кто такой Фламель? — спросила сонная Лада, завершив вопрос широким зевком.  
— Ты подслушивала, — с отвращением сказал Гарри.  
— Что? — Лада была возмущена таким обвинением. — Я совершенно не собиралась этого делать. Если не хотите, чтобы вас услышали, постарайтесь хотя бы говорить шёпотом.  
— Извини, но не могла бы ты никому не говорить? — быстро встряла Гермиона.  
— Могла бы, но почему? Этого Фламеля каждая собака знает.  
— Что?! — воскликнул Рон.  
— Вы могли бы спросить кого угодно, — Малика, спустившаяся в гостиную вслед за Ладой, пожала плечами. — О нём знают даже маглы.  
— «Мои родители — стоматологи», — передразнил Рон Гермиону, обернувшись к ней.  
— Серьёзно? — удивилась Малика. — Если твои родители — стоматологи, почему ты не носишь брекеты?  
Гермиона уставилась на неё полными изумления глазами. Вероятно, она испытывала обиду по отношению к такой бесцеремонной Малике, но одновременно — искреннее недоумение. Было очевидно, что о таком решении своей проблемы она даже не задумывалась.  
— Да что с тобой, мисс Всезнайка? — продолжила Малика, удобно устроившись в кресле. — Не знать ничего о собственном прикусе... и о Фламеле, опять-таки.  
— Прекрати, — сказал ей Рон.  
— Достаточно, — присоединился Гарри. — Мы нашли Фламеля, так или иначе.  
— Молодцы, — снова зевнула Лада.

Из-под кресла, на которое уселась Малика, выползла серая лохматая кошка и сладко потянулась, вызвав этим приступ умиления у Гермионы.  
— Подожди, Тяночка, я сейчас вернусь, — сообщила кошке Малика и убежала в спальню. Вернулась она действительно быстро, теперь вооружённая кошачьей расчёской. Кошка Тянка подставила расчёске живот.  
— Кстати, чем ты её кормишь? — спросил Рон с живейшим интересом.  
— Не знаю, почему, но у меня в шкафчике каждый день появляется еда для неё. Обычно какие-то мясные консервы.  
— Удобно, — огорчился Рон. — Я таскаю Коросте овощи и фрукты с ужина...  
— Погоди, Малика, — заинтересовалась Гермиона, — ты за всё это время так и не попыталась узнать, как это происходит?  
— Ну, это же волшебный замок... Мне не очень интересно, — призналась Малика. — Я вообще нелюбопытная.  
— А зря, — Гермиона погрозила ей палочкой. Из палочки посыпались искры, почему-то похожие на шестигранные гайки.  
— Эй! Это небезопасно, — Малика отмахнулась от гайки, летящей ей прямо в лицо, и та растворилась в воздухе, не принеся никакого ущерба. — А нет, безопасно, — поправилась она.

Экзамен по зельеварению привёл Малику в ярость, причём в своём негодовании она оказалась одинока. Правда, она предпочла дойти до гостиной Гриффиндора, прежде чем это негодование выразить — не хотелось наткнуться на слизеринцев.  
— Что тебя так удивляет? — пожала плечами Налёка.  
— То, что нас заставили варить зелье по памяти, хотя рецепт есть в учебнике! Я даже помню страницу, одиннадцатая...  
— Лучше бы ты запоминала не страницу, а состав. Ты что, всегда собираешься варить зелья с учебником?  
Малика бросила косой взгляд на собеседницу.  
— Вообще-то _да_.  
— Хмм... — протянула Налёка, — если подумать, то я тоже.  
— Если бы не Лада, я бы не справилась, — прошептала Малика ей на ухо.  
— А про трансфигурацию ты такого не скажешь? Там ведь тоже нужно многое запомнить.  
— Конечно же, нет. Мы используем всего несколько заклинаний, просто прибавляем к ним, что мы хотим получить. Ну и нашу уверенность, конечно...  
— Если бы дело было в уверенности, то Лонгботтом бы провалился.  
— Кажется, он и провалился, — подтвердила Малика.  
Оценки Малики были ожидаемо средними, что её вполне удовлетворяло — только по чарам она получила своё «превосходно». Налёка и Лада обогнали её почти по всем предметам, что слегка её расстроило, но быстро забылось. К тому же в любимых чарах она уступила лишь Гермионе Грейнджер, получившей сто двадцать баллов из ста.

А потом, когда все экзамены были сданы, и Малика даже начала искать свои разбросанные, потерянные или одолженные вещи, чтобы не заниматься этим в панике перед отъездом, произошло нечто совсем неудивительное: Гарри Поттер очнулся в больничном крыле. Удивительным было то, как он туда попал. Малика была так впечатлена историей про двуликого Квиррелла, что даже решила передать Гарри сладостей — но оказалось, что она сама их уже съела. Сладости имели обыкновение исчезать незаметно.  
Однако всё вышло наоборот: это Гарри, извинившись перед дарителями, раздал гриффиндорцам конфеты и шоколадных лягушек, пояснив, что сам он столько не съест, а его опекуны-маглы непременно всё отнимут. (Лаванда Браун с сожалением отказалась: она вздумала худеть.)  
Но это случилось уже после прощального банкета.

Зайдя в Большой зал, Малика обнаружила его зелёным. Кое-где, конечно, фигурировали серебристые слизеринские змейки, но они терялись в зелени.  
— Как в лесу, — сказала она Ладе.  
— Ты была в лесу? — жадно переспросила она. Похоже, для жительницы Лондона было обычным делом ни разу не побывать в лесу к одиннадцати годам.

Толпа гриффиндорцев постепенно перетекала в зал, и Малика с Ладой, замешкавшись, оказались в самом конце этой стихийной очереди. Поэтому они увидели, как к дверям приближается Гарри Поттер.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Малика.  
Гарри не ответил. Он смотрел в зал сквозь дверной проём.  
— Я так возненавижу зелёный, — сказал он.  
— Я видела тебя в зелёном свитере, — хихикнула Лада.  
— Под цвет глаз, — пояснила Гермиона, которая покинула своё место у гриффиндорского стола, чтобы встретить Гарри.  
Малика всмотрелась в его лицо.  
— Ого, и правда зелёные.

Когда Поттер наконец соизволил войти, все разом замолкли. А потом так же одновременно заговорили, и понять что-либо было невозможно.

Затем Дамблдор перечислил, сколько баллов набрали факультеты. Гриффиндор отставал от лидирующего Слизерина на восемьдесят восемь очков (Гермиона сделала всё, что могла), занимая тем самым третье место. Несмотря на разрыв, Дамблдор не постеснялся оштрафовать Гермиону, Гарри и Рона на двадцать очков каждого за нарушение школьных правил. Однако после этого он выдал троице по пятьдесят баллов за уже известные Малике заслуги, и Гриффиндор на два балла обогнал Слизерин. Оформление зала сменилось на красное, и этот цвет почему-то вовсе не раздражал.  
— Это мой брат! Мой младший брат! — восклицал староста Перси Уизли.  
— Смысл здесь не в том, что он твой младший брат, — одёрнула его вездесущая Налёка. — Смысл в том, что это Рональд Уизли.  
Лада почти плакала от счастья. Её всегда волновали гриффиндорские рубины.

Малика смогла усесться возле Гермионы, после чего задала вопрос, который её мучил:  
— А почему вы не пошли к Дамблдору?  
— Мы пытались, — ответила Гермиона, — но опоздали на десять минут. Он улетел в министерство.  
— Как обидно! Тогда... Макгонагалл?  
— К ней мы пошли в первую очередь. Она сказала, что камень отлично защищён и что это не нашего ума дело.  
— Настолько отлично, что три первокурсника смогли... — Малика поленилась закончить фразу, смысл которой был ясен и так.  
— Гарри мог умереть, — Гермиона покачала головой и даже, кажется, всхлипнула. — Если бы не Дамблдор...  
— А что Макгонагалл? — Малике не хотелось слушать, как Гермиона развивает свою мысль.  
— Что — Макгонагалл? — не поняла Гермиона.  
— Ну, что она сказала? Она же перед вами извинилась?  
— Эмм... Если подумать, она могла бы... Ох. Мне даже в голову такое не приходило.  
— По-моему, это ужасно с её стороны.  
— Хватит обсуждать преподавателей! — Гермиона возмутилась. — Тем более, профессор Макгонагалл...  
— А что бы ты хотела обсудить?  
— Например... что ты будешь делать на каникулах?

Малика фыркнула. Это был не очень оригинальный вопрос. Однако она отнеслась к нему серьёзно: сперва хотела сказать, что планирует исключительно лежать на диване и читать художественную литературу, как вдруг вспомнила:  
— Наверно, полистаю магловские учебники, — теперь, после экзаменов, эта идея не казалась ей такой уж хорошей.  
— Я тоже! — воскликнула обрадованная Гермиона. — Рон и Гарри сказали, что это ненормально...  
— По-моему, вполне обычно.  
— А ещё, — Гермиона склонилась к маликиному уху и перешла на шёпот, — я попрошу родителей поставить мне брекеты.

На выходе из зала Лада взяла Малику под руку.  
— Будем переписываться на каникулах? — спросила она.  
— Конечно, — кивнула Малика. Она уже знала, что у магов обычно нет телефонов.  
— А со мной? — прозвенел голос из-за маликиной спины.  
— Принцесса Динка! — выдохнула Малика.

Никогда ещё учебный год не заканчивался так хорошо.


End file.
